A Story (^_^')
by neko-tennyo
Summary: ummm...im really sorry about the name i can't think of one!!! well this is kinda DBZ and Gundam so don't get mad at me if i use a couple of words from there


Chapter one (^_^)  
Looking behind her she found noone. 'I could've sworn someone was behind me...' she thought as she kept walking back to her small apartment. Turning the key she looked back again. no one, not a single person was there. She stopped for a minute, just to gather herself again. As she snapped back to reality,she opened the door. Well, atleast tried, it was jammed with something. 'What the heck?'. She was small, but strong, which enabled her to move the couch out from behind the door. She smiled "her smile", well her father's smile actually. He use to always have that smile whenever he came home from a business trip and was succesful. People use to say that she looked a lot like her father and acted like him sometimes too. But now they didn't have a chance too. For she was gone, and out of their lives.  
  
She ran away from her home about a year ago. When her mother died, after the funeral cerimony she packed her things and left. It wasn't like she had much of a family any ways. Her father was a business man, he owned one of the most successful companys in the world, Capsule corp. He was gone so much that she hardly knew him. He would come home and go straight to sleep. Leaving a huge pile of papers behind. These papers were his key to success, all his plans and new project were there. That was the only way she was able to do what she's done, she stole most of the idea and plans. She herself owned a small company, she owned a parts store. With her very large allowance she saved, she had enough to buy a run down airplane hanger. (Airplane hanger- a place were they store planes and parts) with a lot of money left. She got all the parts she needed to start the business, hired two people too help her and set off to a successful life making and selling her fathers ideas. She lied about her age, though. only when a girl was 15 was she alowed to start a business. These are the "rules" of our supreme ruler relena. So every one thought her too be 15 turning 16 in a week. She also changed her identity. She was now sakura, the youngest business woman on the colony. She loved the attention she got by being that person. It wasn't she was the only girl at 15 who OWNED a business but it was that she was the most profatible one.   
  
'What the monkey?' walking over the pile of clothes that she saw into the middle of the room, she saw her collection of pictures was scattered all over the kitchen. 'What the heck happened????' Looking around she again found herself having the feeling she was being watched. She turned around quickly, only to see she WAS being watched by a young man.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed, as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. Glaring at her his only reply was "what is your name?" "Why the heck should i tell you??!!" "Cause if you don't i'll blast a hole through your stomache" he had no emotion in his voice, he sounded very serious so she decided to coaporate. "Sakura Chang Ting" "Age?" "15" "birth day?" "January 13, 23004" she reached down too her pocket grabbed her gun that she had just got. Pulling it out quickly she pointed it to the boy. "Now answer the same questions before i blast a hole through your stomache." they glared at each other, for 15 minutes.   
  
"Im serious!" she loaded the gun pressing alittle on the new version trigger. "Not till my mission is complete." he answered calmly. "No you're telling me now!" walking over she placed it at his for-head. He didn't seem worried at all, but she saw a bit of concern in his eyes. "Heero yuy, 15, December 13, 23004" he glared at her. She smiled "i've never seen you here before, where are you from?" still glaring, he answered "never will i tell you that." "Fine. Then bring me there." he had a very good glare. "That was my mission." She had almost forgotton about the gun he still held, and as he bashed her head with it she remembered completely it was there   
  
  
She heard voices, male voices. It was really bright and her head hurt. She didn't dare open her eyes until she figured out what had happened, just in case they were going to torture her or something. 'But what did i do? Why would they torture me?' Still hearing the voices next to her, she laid still. "Heero i still don't get why you had to hit her. Couldn't you just drug her ? It wouldn't have her hurt her so much." a soft voice told heero. "Quatre, she was asking too many questions if she found out anything about me or any of us she might use it against us." he answered in an emotionless voice as usuall. 'Okay there are two, i might get away...' another voice appeared. "She's so pretty! Why did quatre get to give her a bath? I could've done just as well!!" "BECAUSE quatre is gay and he doesn't mess with girls when they are sleeping. Anyways dou don't you already have a girl friend?" "Not any more we broke up cause i cought her making out with her ex..." he answered. "Hn..." was all that heero answered. All three looked at her. "She is pretty though..." quatre said. Both non-queer boys looked at him. "Wait a second....look at her again"  
  
She had made a big mistake. She blushed, not really noticeable but to a perfect soldier that was enough. "She's awake." he said to his two companions. Blushing even more she stayed where she was. "Come on we know you are awake." duo told her as he leaned over her. She caught him off guard as she kicked him on the side of the head. He fell unconscience as soon as her foot hit his head but it helped that the blanket that was covering her upper abdomen came off. She got up quickly holding onto her blanket. Running past the one suprised boy she almost got to the door when something grabbed her. "LET GO OF ME!!!!" she screamed. "Never." was all heero could say in his desperation of not letting her go. She was quite strong, and he was using all of his strength just to hold on to her. Quatre got out one of heeros tranquilizer guns and tried to aim at the girl's back. There was such movement that he could do nothing but shoot aimlessly. Closing his eyes he did just that. He missed.  
  
Feeling heero let go of her, she ran quickly down the hall, not knowing what had happened or even caring. 'Which way do i go????!!!' there were so many passage ways that almost everyone got lost even the owners. Using her unique sence of direction she firgured that maybe she should go right. Hearing voices behind her she choose quickly and turned into the hall. She was going into the right path as she saw a young man she had never seen before he was holding a cereal bowl in his hand and a book in the other. They stared at each other both with blank faces. He kept staring as she turned into another hall. That was when she got lost, the door was right behind the boy and she didn't see it. Feeling a sharp pain in her upper back, she tried to grab the painful object, but couldn't reach it in time to not get the full doce of tranquilizer.  
  
Again she woke in the same area except she had metal bands around her fist and ankles. She opened her eyes quickly. There were now five of them, three she already knew. Two she didn't, though she had seen one of them. They were suprised as she woke quickly, struggling. "What the hell do you want with me?!!!!!" she screamed. The boy she didn't know glared at her and put her mouth a peice of guaze that held most of her screamed curses in. 'Damn..'glaring at all of them, they ignored her and kept talking disscusing something about mechanics. Once in a while one of them would slip and mention "gundam".  
  
**************************************^_^*********************************************  
  
  
  
neko- awwwww duo gets knocked out.......poor guy.....  
neko-*holds him in her arms*  
duo-*wakes up*  
duo- AHHHHHHHHHHH evil witch lady!!!!!!!!  
neko- *drops him on the floor* im not THAT evil i haven't made you do anything TERRIBLY out of your characterr.....YET *evil grin*  
duo-......help  
relena- *comes bouncing in hyper as ever* PEACE LOVE AND HAPPPPPYNEESSSS!!!  
Duo- AHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!!!!!  
Neko-* pulls out book of "fanfiction author spells"* hmmmmmmmmm.......i wonder what could make evil spirit go away....  
Duo- when will the torture end  
relena- *winding little daisies into duo's braid humming to her self* 


End file.
